


Sticker Tag

by Sasugaafee



Series: Drabbletober2k17 [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, Day 6 - Making fun of one another, Drabbletober, F/M, Fluff and Humor, IzuAnzu, also class 3-A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: Izumi found Anzu sleeping in the dojo, even a magnitude probably couldn't wake her up. Suddenly there was this urge to play prank on her, good thing he still had this sticker name tag from Shu earlier."Thanks for the blazer and also there's something that I want to tell you.""Hm, what is it?""Playing with sticker tags is childish."





	Sticker Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 : Making fun of one another  
> Pair : IzuAnzu
> 
> maybe i kinda rush things here

"So this is where you've been, Anzu."

Izumi snorted as he made way to the sleeping girl. Who would've thought that the girl he'd been searching for was actually in the dojo, falling asleep with fabrics around her.

He frowned.

Did she overwork herself again?

Kuro must be helping her, though. He's good at this stuff that was why she liked to sew costumes in that big guy's territory. But to be so careless and defenseless like this, Izumi was annoyed.

She should be aware of the fact that she was the only girl in this school, not all men are gentleman like him after all. From what he knew, though, Kuro's a good man but he wasn't in the room at the moment.

He stared at her petite figure, eyes closed as she calmly breathing in the arm of morpheus.

Izumi sighed, "Well, I guess this is okay. It's rare to see her so relaxed like this."

He reached to brush off some strands from her face, then his thumb drew a small circle on her cheek. His face went a bit red when his eyes fell on her legs.

Feeling worried and annoyed about her exposed legs, he did consider using the fabrics instead but they had been cut and too small to cover her. So he quickly took off his own blazer and put it on her.

Goddammit Anzu wouldn't stop making him worried.

"You are too defenseless. That's soooooooooo annoying! I can attack you right here right now, you know!?"

Of course she couldn't hear him so he pinched her cheek lightly instead, "Stupid Anzu."

Anzu grunted but still didn't wake up, making Izumi chuckled. She was already so deep in sleep even a magnitude probably couldn't wake her up. Suddenly there was this urge to play prank on her, good thing he still had this sticker name tag from Shu earlier.

After writing something on the sticker tag, he stick it on her forehead. "There," he said in satisfaction.

He landed a brief kiss on her cheek before going back, "Rest well, Anzu~"

When he walked towards the door, Kuro opened it before him. "Oh, you're leaving already? What were you doing here?"

"Nothing. Take care of her, Kiryuu."

Kuro didn't really understand but he must be talking about the sleeping producer. Not long after Izumi left, she woke up. 

"Good morning, little miss. You sure had a nice sleep."

"Nggh... good morn... ing," she said, still half-asleep. "Umm, sorry for falling asleep here while working."

"It's okay--" He tried to stifle a laugh when he noticed the sticker tag on her forehead. _Ah_ , it was obvious who did this prank. "You look so tired after all. Just rest in the infirmary, your homeroom teacher is the doctor anyway."

"Nn I think you are right," Anzu tidied up her belongings, she just realized someone put a blazer on her while she was sleeping. She turned to Kuro, "Whose blazer is this?"

"Oh, probably Sena. He was here just awhile ago."

"Ah, I see. I will return it to him later. Thank you, Kiryuu-senpai."

On her way to the infirmary she felt strange, though. Mao offered to help her carry her stuffs, Hajime offered to help her with her sewing, even Madara was seriously offering to carry her to the infirmary.

Yes, she did slap him with a paper fan.

Just what in the world? She was sure she didn't look that bad.

Anzu didn't really understand until she arrived in the infirmary. Sagami-sensei couldn't stifle his laugh at all and told her to see the mirror, that was when she realized there's a sticker tag with writings on it.

[ **I'm a stubborn girl and I tend to overwork myself even if I'm tired** ]

"What..."

"You sure have eyebags, just rest here. That sticker tag is right whoever wrote that."

She recognized this handwriting anywhere for she had seen it often. Without giving much attention to her teacher, she quickly dashed towards class 3-A.

Immediately making her way to a certain grey-haired person.

She didn't even answer when Kaoru greeted her excitedly.

"Izumi-san."

"Ohh," he raised a brow. "Yes, do you have any business with me?"

"Not really, I want to thank you for this blazer."

"You're welcome."

"And also there's something that I want to tell you."

"Hm, what is it?"

"Playing with sticker tags is childish."

Izumi held back his laughter when he looked at her annoyed face.

"Trying to take all the works is also childish," he retorted. "Do you think you are a robot which can do anything?"

"No--"

"Right, you are human. Just like us. It's okay for you to ask for help more, Anzu. I'm not saying that you are weak, of course, I just don't want to see you overworking yourself."

Anzu didn't talk back, she lowered her head. Probably thinking that he scolded her. A sense of guilt tingled him. He took a pen from his pencil case, making sure it's not waterproof before writing something on her face. She widened her eyes at his act, quickly she took her phone to read what he just wrote.

[ **Stupid** ]

Feeling annoyed, Anzu snatched the pen from his hand then leaned forward closer to his face. She wrote something back.

[ **Noisy mother** ]

"You annoying brat... this is not good for skin. Don't you know that face is an important asset for models?"

"You started this first. Why do I even agree to go out with you?"

"That is," he wrote on her face again. "Of course because you like me~"

[ **Izumi** ]

"... what are you doing with your name on my face."

"Just marking what's mine."

It felt pleasant for him when a tint of red successfully appeared on her face.

"That's unfair," Anzu frowned. She leaned forward once again to write something on his face again, she smiled contently. "Now this is fair."

[ **Anzu** ]

Accepting the helpless condition of his face now, Izumi sighed. Instead of writing back, he pat her head this time, "Remember you can ask for my help anytime. You've done well enough."

"Yes, thank you."

Because he cared for her and she wouldn't want to disappoint him.

For now she just wanted to indulged in the comfort of his hand on her head.  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

"Ahem."

It took some minutes to realize that they're in his class and people had been watching from the start.

Jumping into a well or burying themselves sounded like a really nice choices at the moment.

"We understand that you guys are going out, but please keep the PDA to yourself. Our friend here is dying in envy."

"KAAAAOOORUUUUUUUU GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAAAAANNN."


End file.
